Zoruku Tojo
is a Roidmude, only it's been upgraded into a cybernetic life form, which was created by Krim Steinbelt. At some point during the Roidmudes' attacks on humanity, Cyberoid escapes and assumes an identity known as , the , and is able to transform into .http://natalie.mu/owarai/news/129366 History Prior to the Roidmudes' invasion against humanity, Cyberoid ZZZ was put into stasis by Krim Steinbelt. It was originally meant to be a body for Krim to use during the threat by the Roidmudes. However it had required a strong will to use, therefore prompting Krim to insert himself into the Drive Driver instead. After the Roidmudes began their attacks on humanity. Cyberoid was released and assumes the identity of "Zoruku Tojo", The legendary phantom thief Lupin, and gains the ability to freely manipulate Slowdown. His new objective is to steal the heroic title of "Kamen Rider" by slaying all who have that title. At the end of the Drive portion, he merged with Megahex to become Megahex ZZZ. He was destroyed along with Megahex by both Gaim and Drive in the Movie War portion. Forms *'Height': 203 cm *'Weight': 131 kg Availability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.2 t *'Kicking power': 13.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 22 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. is the Rider Form used by Zoruku Tojo/Cyberoid ZZZ via stolen data from Mashin Chaser. It is known that since he is a Roidmude himself, Lupin lacks the ability to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, but nonetheless, Lupin's power greatly exceeds both Mashin Chaser and Drive, so much that he is able to damage the Drive Driver and utterly demolish Chaser in battle. Once his Lupin Gunner is in Blade Mode, he can use a unnamed Rider Slash attack. - Cyberoid ZZZ= Cyberoid ZZZ Cyberoid ZZZ is Zoruku Tojo's true and original Roidmude form. Originally intended as the vessel for Krim Steinbelt's consciousness, ZZZ was placed in stasis when attempts to upload failed. The Roidmude gained life when the aged Zoruku Tojo uploaded his own consciousness into it. Possessing no core of any form, ZZZ instead would dominate his own Viral Core. ::Powers and Abilities ;Data Replication :Cyberoid ZZZ can replicate data of his opponent and materialize a copy of his own. ;Webbing :Cyberoid ZZZ can spew webs similar to Spider-Type Roidmudes. }} Equipment Devices *Lupin Gunner: Transformation device *Viral Cores: Allow Lupin to use weapons Behind the Scenes Portrayal Zoruku Tojo is portrayed by . As both Kamen Rider Lupin and Cyberoid ZZZ, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Zoruku's Rider name and appearance are themed after the famous fictional French thief . **Lupin was previously used as the theme of a Akuninkaijin from Kamen Rider X. *His rider form's appearance resembles that of Cinema, a villain from Kamen Rider: Battride War II. He also has a pattern on the mantle that looks suspiciously like a film reel stripe. *Zoruku uses a gold version of the Break Gunner to transform and has a status as a Kamen Rider, making him the first Kamen Rider since Kiva-la to not use a belt-based transformation device to become a Rider. **Since his transformation device is the same as Mashin Chaser's, it can be assumed that their powers come from the same source. **His use of Lupin Blade Viral Core that attached to Lupin Gunner is similar to Kamen Rider Eternal who wields his Eternal Edge. Both Lupin and Eternal are movie-exclusive Dark Riders who use a dagger as their primary weapon. Both Lupin and Eternal also had a cape on their back. **His status as a gentleman thief Kamen Rider with a gun-based transformation device also harkens back to the first thief Kamen Rider Diend and the makeup artist Kamen Rider Drake. ***Other than Drake, whose a ZECT Kamen Rider, the other ZECT Riders like TheBee and Sasword, as well as The Oni Kamen Riders are also counted, due to their non-belt type transformation devices. *Unlike the Roidmudes, it use a letter code to distinguish itself. *ZZZ seems to resemble the villain Cyborg Soldier Level 2 from Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue. *He and Megahex are the second Movie War villains to merge into one, the other being Ultimate D. *As Cyberoid ZZZ, his costume was soon after repainted for Chase's Proto-Zero suit, ironically mirroring his Lupin powers being copied from Chase's Mashin Chaser. References Category:Drive Characters Category:Drive Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Non human riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Roidmudes Category:Robot Riders Category:Advanced Roidmude